Those Memories
by Suou-Y
Summary: Those memories are what brought them together. They're what they shared and created. But they can be harmful too.


Sora chugged his water bottle thirstily, "that was one of our best concerts yet," the blonde exclaims. "Now we can go home and finish that movie we strated the other day," he grins happily.

"That is, if we can get past all those fan girls," chuckles Haru-the mother of the group. He is very caring and gentle, also quiet.  
"Yeah, but I know Natsu will enjoy flirting with them," teases Aki-the jokster of the group, he's like an older brother.  
"Hey! That's so not true," Natsu-the over-protective brother of the group- denies, shaking his hands in front of his chest as his red spiky hair swayed side to side. "Besides," he puts his arm over Aki's shoulder, "I already have someone." A small blush crpet up the brown-haired boy's face.  
Sora-the youngest of the group. A very innocent individual- jumps out of the change room quickly, "Let's go now!" He jumps onto Fuyu's back, his blue orbs vibrant as ever.  
"I see you are quite eager to finish that movie," his midnight blue hair brushed against the blonde's face as he turned his head to look at him.  
"It's only because you turned it off right before they were about to fight," he pouted childishly.  
"Alright, let's go then," he chuckled. When they finally exit the stadium, they find many fans waiting outside for them, wanting their autographs and whatnot. A girl suddenly runs towards Sora, shoving through the others. She aims a knife at him, hoping for a killing shot.  
"Watch out!" Haru quickly pulls him to the side just as the blade makes contact with his cheek.  
"I hate you!" The girl screams as she is forcibly dragged away by the guards. He looks at her in horror as tears begin to fall. He looked down at the ground sadly and touched his face where he had just been injured.  
"Why?" He quietly questions. Their manager quickly shoves them into the van as many reporters started to swarm around them, in then jumped in as well. He slams the door shut as "wait! T4E!" could be heard.

...

Yes, this was the group's name. T4E, which stood for "The Four Elements". They were given this name because they all had differnt personalities and such. They are a very popular boyband. They started their music career 3 years ago as young teens at the age of fifteen. Each one didn't know anything about one another at the very beginning as they were individually scouted, mostly by their looks. They started off as teen models, and once the president of their company-RRE(Rhytym Riders Entertainment)- found out about their singing talents, he threw them all in a group together. And thus, T4E was formed.

...

Sora looks at his manager sadly, showing no trace of anger. "Why? Did I do something wrong to make her hate me?" New tears began to form, "I-I don't understand."

"Don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong," he smiled gently, "it's just that, not everyone in the world is going to be on your side," he pats his head lightly, "with love, there will always be hate. I don't know how to explain it any other way." Sora nods his head in acknowledgement while he wipes his tears.

When they got home, Fuyu treated the blonde's cut carefully and gently while they watched the remainder of their movie. The blonde remained depressed for the rest of evening, worrying his bandmates. "Are you going to be okay?" Natsu questioned concerned, as he was the "older brother" of the group. Sora replied with a nod of his head, not his usual cheerful self.

Aki jumped in, "hey. I'm hungry. Let's go out for dinner!" After a few minutes of awkward silence, Sora reluctantly stands up and walks out the door. The other boys eye each other with worry. They all grab hats to hide their identities while the blonde said he'd make do with his hoodie. They all go for a quiet booth serving ramen not far from their dorm. When they finished eating, they felt quite tired, leading to Natsu's 'short cut'.

They walked into an alley way, leading them to trouble. Some dangerous strangers had followed them in, oh how naive they were. "looky here, these fellas look rich. How 'bout sharin' some with the poor?" He pulled out a knife as the others laughed mockingly. _Damned typical thugs. _Fuyu looked back between the thugs and his friends, trying to figure out on how to escape them.

Upon with dealing with a knife earlier that day, Sora was not amused. He stared at the armed man blankly. Suddenly, his eyes flickered a blood red colour as he murmured, "low lives." His friends looked at him with surprise. Sora, _the_ Sora had just said something bad. Oh boy, not good. The leader of the group glared at the boy.

"What'd you say punk?!"

"What?" Was all he could manage as he was confused as to what happened himself. He took a step back, terrified. Without warning, the man ran towards him, knife in hand. But, before he could land the fatal blow, a raven-haired boy intervened. He grabbed the attacker's wrist and flipped him over. The man rose as quickly as he had landed.

He snarled at the boys' saviour and ran off with his companions not too far behind. The raven-haired boy suddenly clutched his side and collasped to the ground with a groan. The quickly shook himself out of his shocked state and ran towards the mystery boy. He swiftly, yet gently turned him over on to his back. "A-re you alright?" Was all the blonde could ask.

The other boy smiled gently, "Now that I've found you," he said before he fainted. They boys carried him back to their dorms to treat his wound.

...

The next morning while Natsu changes their new friend's bandages, he slowly opened his eyes, confused as to where he was. "Good mornin'," the red-head exclaimed, rushing out of the room before the other boy had any time to react. Sora was first to enter.

"So... How do you feel?"

The boy smiled cheekily, "fine, thank you. How about you? Are you alright?" Memories of day before flooded through his thoughts. He shook his head, pushing them aside.

"I-I'm fine!" He nodded for a second assurance as Fuyu enters the room last.

He cooly leans against the door frame, "when you're fully healed, you have to leave. There isn't much room here. Sorry."

"That's fine. I can leave no-"  
"No! Don't," Sora pleaded while he looked into the stranger's bright violet calming eyes, "please, don't go."

"We have no choice, Fuyu's right," said Aki, his chestnut brown eyes filled with pity. _Just when we finally got Sora to smile. _He frowned.

"Unless, he gets a position that requires him to be near us,"  
Haru's blue-grey eyes flickered with suggestion.

Fuyu looked at the silver-haired boy standing beside him, "you don't mean-"

DUNDUNDUN!

Sorry! Another cliffhanger, I know. LOL I just love cliffhangers :3 I'm so evil xD R&R please~


End file.
